Dance Partners
by Llama Lady Lily
Summary: Set in Journey. Will has to be very careful about who dances with whom. One pair are particularly difficult. Quick.


**If you watch Regionals, you'll notice Quinn and Puck are dancing with each other pretty much the whole time. This could be why.**

Will is pretty careful about who dances with whom.

He tries to put the best dancers with those who might need a bit of help. Brittany with Artie, where possible, because she's fabulous, and Artie's always got to be on the end. In the middle is where it gets a bit more tough, though. It's taken him a while to work out Regionals.

Kurt is forever standing too close for Quinn's comfort. He's never had that problem – with keen gaydars, girls have never had a problem with whispering and gossiping and trading notes with elbows touching with _him_, but Quinn is becoming more and more testy by the day, and has yelled at him more than once for getting too close. He used to like pairing Quinn with Jesse, before omelette-gate, because he had the body strength and the tact to manage her pregnancy crazy. Kurt and Mercedes, of course, can_not_ be paired up in rehearsal, because there's never a moment's peace with them together. Mike ended up with Mercedes, who mostly likes to throw her hands in the air and toss her hair around to hit her notes, and Mike can manoeuvre himself around her crazy hair and flailing hands without getting slapped. Rachel is better than Finn, but he's horrible when he's paired with anyone but her.

For quite some time, Santana has been giving him physical prompts – angling herself towards Puck, in hopes that he'll pick up that she wants to dance with him.

He deliberately puts her with Kurt.

He finds Puck difficult to match up. When he's with Santana, it's much too suggestive and risqué for his liking. Rachel never, ever smiles when paired with him, and simply shoots him daggers any time he touches her hand, ensuring his hands are not placed any lower than her _waist-thank-you-very-much-Noah-Puckerman_. Mercedes and he have some good musical chemistry, but he can see Puck struggles to dance with Mercedes – he's good when he knows the steps, but Mercedes dances with soul, with feel, and is always taking extra steps, and of course, flapping her hands around. Puck's been caught on the cheek more than once by (what Will hopes is unintentional) unexpected hand movements, and it's a shame, because he was one of the only ones with the body strength to lift his soulful diva. Brittany is far too naive and far too experienced to know that Puck is taking every chance he's given to take advantage of the poor girl, and poor Tina is still just a bit too skittish for Will to ever feel comfortable pairing him with.

Which leaves Quinn. While the two have been known to be quite kind to one another (Puck almost always has brand of gum in his pocket, and he's never slushied her) the shouting matches have occurred once too many for him to put them together again.

In the end, he matches Puck with Tina, and hopes that her confidence can handle his hands.

They've got the lyrics of "loving, touching, squeezing" down, and he's teaching the choreography. They've been rehearsing the partner section for six entire minutes before Quinn, who's paired with Matt, finally blows her top.

"You're such a _slut_!" she shouts, and Will turns around in alarm, because for a split second he thinks she's talking to him, because he's been called a slut before. His next thought is that she's yelling at Matt, which is only slightly more sensible.

"What is it, virgins your thing?" she yells, and he realises she's not looking at her dance partner at all.

"You're joking, right? It's choreography," Puck replies, eyebrows almost at his hairline. Will notes that he's smart enough to keep only the incredulous tone, and to keep the laughing tone out of his voice.

"You already got _me_ pregnant. You're all talk when it comes to commitment, Puckerman," she snarls, and moves Matt's hands from her waist, and Puck's from Tina's and onto her own. "You're not loving, touching or squeezing _anyone_ but me." and, for their own safety, the entire glee club pretend that what she said came out the way she meant it, and not in the way Puck was gladly taking it with Quinn's back to him – with that 'I'm gonna get some' smirk. "Mr. Schue, we're swapping," she says with an angry smile, and rounds on a now innocent faced Puck. "Permanently."

And from then on he's pretty careful to make sure Puck stands right next to Quinn in every piece of available choreography.


End file.
